fictionalcompaniesfandomcom-20200213-history
Morley
Morley is a cigarette brand mostly based on Marlboro but there are several other pack designs. They appear in various TV shows, films and even video games. Etruscan horse Morley appearances Psycho At the end of the film, psychiatrist Dr. Fred Richman tells the story of what really happened and shakes a cigarette out of a pack of Morleys. This film was released June 16, 1960 and is currently the earliest known sighting of the Morley brand. The Twilight Zone In "Nightmare at 20,000 Feet" William Shatner pulls out a pack of Morley cigarettes and almost lights one until his wife points out the 'No Smoking' sign illuminated on the plane. Friends Chandler can be seen holding a pack of these in the episode "The One Where Rachel Smokes". Other Etruscan appearances * Naked City "Tombstone for a Derelict" * Mission: Impossible "Operation 'Heart'" * Mannix "All Around the Money Tree" * Seinfeld "The Invitations" Red box Morley appearances Beverly Hills, 90210 A pack of Morley cigarettes falls out of Brenda Walsh's handbag in "The Back Story". This is the earliest appearance of the Marlboro style pack. The X-Files The Cigarette Smoking Man smokes this brand. In "Brand X", Mulder and Scully visit Morley Tobacco's headquarters after one of the employees is murdered. Burn Notice Madeline Westen, the mother of main character Michael Westen, smokes menthol Morley cigarettes as seen in "Blind Spot" and "Reckoning". Appearances that were close Frasier In Frasier "Morning Becomes Entertainment", the pack design is the same, but the name of the brand is Adler. The L-Word The L-Word "Lap Dance" and "Lunar Cycle" have packs that look a lot like the red box Morley, but Morley is spelled in all capital letters where the red box is in title case. Other appearances The Dick Van Dyke Show In The Dick Van Dyke Show "Sally is a Girl", the Morley cigarettes were candy. Killer Instinct Killer Instinct "Game Over" has a pack that is red with a horizontal white stripe. The Strain The Strain "The Third Rail" has a pack that is white with vertical gold stripes. Gone Home A packet can be found on the top shelf of Sam's locker. System Shock 2 Packets of Morley cigarettes are an item within the game. Essentially useless, when smoked they cause the player character to lose health. Mention Judging Amy In Judging Amy "Can They Do That With Vegetables?", the company is mentioned in court but no pack is shown. See also *Triboro and Llama *Heisler Beer *Red Apple Cigarettes *Wilmington Gallery Morley-AHS.jpg|''American Horror Story'' Morley-GoneHome.jpg|''Gone Home'' Morley-Psycho.jpg|''Psycho'' Morley-Strain.jpg|''The Strain'' tz.png|''The Twilight Zone'' Morley-WalkingDead.jpg|''The Walking Dead'' WalkingDead.png|''The Walking Dead'' morley_cigarettes_warehouse_131.jpg|''Warehouse 13'' Morley-TheWorldsEnd.jpg|''The World's End'' MulderTakesUpSmoking.jpg|''The X-Files'' Morley-XFiles2.jpg|''The X-Files'' Morley-XFiles.jpg|''The X-Files'' Morley.jpg|''The X-Files'' Morley-Lost.jpg|Magazine ad in Lost. Screen Shot 2019-10-14 at 12.png|El Camino: A Breaking Bad Movie Category:Tobacco Category:Fake brand Category:Fictional businesses in video games Category:Fictional businesses in movies Category:Fictional businesses in TV shows Category:Breaking Bad Category:The X-Files Category:Gone Home Category:Lost Category:The Strain Category:Three Flavours Cornetto trilogy Category:The Twilight Zone Category:That '70s Show Category:The Walking Dead